


Good Morning

by ParkRanger



Category: Jurassic Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkRanger/pseuds/ParkRanger
Summary: Well Roland surprises Ajay with some morning sexSpecial thanks to galionne for reading over this and fixing a few things-





	Good Morning

Ajay was sleeping peacefully, taking small breaths in and out . He was buried under the crimson covers, his hair slightly ruffled as he snores quietly. Roland was half asleep as he rose from his bed, the covers pooling around him as he stretches ; popping all of his joints. He gives a shuttering sigh when he’s finished. His tired eyes look over Ajay as he admires him and his fragile appearance, looking so content as he sleeps peacefully unaware of Roland’s gaze.

Roland leans back against the headboard and just decides to admire his precious possession. Roland knew the thought was wrong in a way, but he couldn’t help the primeval side of him and just how possessive it was ; how it always wants to pin Ajay down and make him plead for the chance to be fucked. Roland looks at his partner with a heated gaze, his mouth watering slightly and he groans quietly ; thinking of all the sinful little things he would love to unleash on his innocent lover...

He gives a little devious smirk before leaning over to one of the drawers, opening it slowly as to not make any noise and alert his partner of his plans. He grabs the lube out before carefully closing the drawer and then promptly sets the lube down on the small wooden table. He gently removes the covers off of Ajay, ever so slowly, not wanting to disturb him and ruin his surprise. Once he has successfully drawn the crimson sheet he takes a long predatory gaze at his partner, admiring all the little details about him. How his face twists in subtle expression at the slightest thing... The way he curls up when he’d removed the blanket... How he’d make little movements as he slept soundly, unknowing of Roland’s plan...

Roland moves ever so slowly as he towers above him, looking at him both lustfully and lovingly. He trails his hands down his body and watches as Ajay gives a slight shudder, his breath hitching but still unaware and sleeping peacefully. He stops when he reaches his plain orange boxers, grabbing them by the elastic and ever so gently pulling them down, exposing Ajay. Roland chuckles as Ajay gives a full body shudder and lets loose a tiny moan. Roland successfully takes them off before tossing them to the side haphazardly. He then nudges Ajay, not hard enough to wake him but enough for him to slowly roll over onto his stomach. Ajay burries his head into the pillow groaning.

Roland gives a heathy chuckle before carefully reaching over to grab the lube. He puts a decent amount on his hand before putting it back. He trails his fingers over Ajay making him shiver before moaning when Roland presses two fingers into him slowly, pushing into him and making him squirm. He makes little breathless noises, clenching around his fingers tightly. Roland slowly opens him up, taking all the time in the world until he eventually feels satisfied with his work. He gently slips them out before grabbing the lube from the table and hastily squeezing more into his hand before sleeking his cock- which at this point was dripping as he was ready to sink into his partners tight warmth.

Ajay was still blissfully unaware of what was going on, still letting out light snores but muttering something underneath his breath in his sleep. Roland wastes no more time before getting on top of him, covering him under his muscular build. He lines himself up with his hole before slowly sinking into him, letting out a shaky breath as he bottoms out. Ajay squirms panting out heavily and unconsciously moving his hips, clenching around him before breathlessly whimpering.

"Ro-Ro...", he moans still very much asleep.

Roland leisurely fucks into him, going at a slow and gentle pace while peppering small affectionate kisses over Ajay's tan body, placing a few on his cheek before moving down making little love bites. Ajay let’s out a gasp as he wakes up, completely taken aback by the pleasure he feels.

"Ro!", he moans sleepily while clutching the covers.  
Roland chuckles softly, nuzzling his neck.  
"I see my little angel is awake ~”, he whispers huskily into his ear.  
Ajay groans softly.  
"Ro Ro what are you doing?”, he asks in a questioning tone with a little smile.

Roland chuckles deeply before giving a gentle thrust in response.  
"I’m just giving you a little wake up call~"  
Ajay groans grinding back into him trying to get him deeper.  
"More like a wake up fuck~", he jokes.  
Roland chuckles.  
"You could say that~”  
He then nuzzles him again before giving a few hard thrustsn making Ajay writher and moan.  
"Oh Ro~ Please Harder!”, he pleads.  
"Anything for my beautiful boy~”, Roland says huskily before shifting to a better angle, pulling Ajay up a little and holding onto his hips tightly, before fucking into him with passion. Ajay claws at the bed sheets, moaning heatedly.  
"OH~ RO You fuck me so good!”, he moans out.

Roland chuckles proudly.  
"That’s right~ And You just take it like the little slut you are. I know how much you love it when I just take you, own you, show you who you belong to~”  
Ajay cries out in pleasure loving all the dirty things he’s saying.  
"I love you! I love how your big cock fills me up, how you can just pick me up and fuck me against the nearest surface~ I love how you just use me!"  
Roland growls, spurred on by his words and fucks him hard and deep making sure to hit his sweet spot until he makes him come with a cry and a hard shudder. Roland gives two more hard thrusts before burying himself deep within him and filling him with his burning seed.

Ajay whimpers at the sensation, absolutely loving the feeling of Roland’s seed stuffed inside of him. Roland let’s out a satisfied sigh, giving two more light thrust before slipping out of him easily making some of his seed trickle out of his hole. Ajay sleepily cuddles into Roland’s strong chest and closes his eyes.  
"That was the best wake up call I’ve ever had...", he whispers  
Roland chuckles softly nodding.  
"Yes...It was so delicious ~”

Ajay cuddles closer before slipping off to sleep again. Roland takes the covers and pulls them up slightly before laying back down and closing his eyes.


End file.
